Hatchwood Wilds
Hatchwood Wilds is the second adventure area in the game. Alpha testers were planning to have access to it by the 20th of December, but it seems that the release will be later than scheduled. It contains three parts: Camp Calluna, Thicket Woods, and Charred Forest. The Camp Calluna area is similar to the Ferric Camp Co-op trail, and the Charred Forest area is similar to the Wildfire trail. On February 13th, 2009 more information about the Ferric Forest was shed in a development blog post. Hatchwood Wilds was originally called Ferric Forest before the Ridgeback Highlands were added in version 0.8. Overview Steamport City is the remains of an pre-Haze Aeronaut city, and the first adventure area opened to players. It is split into two main areas - the above-ground West End Ruins, the Sewers, which are then split into the Ruins proper and the Factory above-ground as well as the Haze Run, Sewer Loop, and Boss Trail below. Steamport City was originally named Steam City Ruins before the Ridgeback Highlands were added in version 0.8. Map Check Points *Thicket Woods Drop Point *Deep Forest *Center Camp *Lower Camp *Charred Forest *Guardian Enemies *Blowgrub *Bulboa *Bulkskin *Crawback *Dewdrop *Embermite *Ferromimic *Firegrub *Fungus Head *Golembomber *Grabrat *Hazebug *Hazethorn *Hellhopper *Hexaboar *Hivehat *Hookbill *Jellywog *Pidgebomber *Pidgefly *Pugcrawler *Quilltoad *Rockrat *Silksnake *Slugrat *Snakehopper *Snapshell *Stiltskin *Stiltskin Runner *Stinkstrider *Swampfoot *Tumor Pustosser *Wallglider *Wallworm *Watergrub *Webdangler Room by Room Experience gained per running through the entire room and killing every enemy NOTE: 2 Exps next to monsters read like this (first run exp, second run exp) because Fungus Heads dont come back til you leave Hatchwood Wilds completely. Thicket Wood ~Starting at the drop point~ Starting Point - You start here. (0 xp) East - 3 Blowgrubs, 3 Webdanglers, 2 Slugrats (17 xp) East - 2 Quilltoads, 1 Webdangler, 1 Blowgrub (15 xp) East - 2 Dewdrops, 2 Pidgeflies (12 xp) East - 1 Dewdrop, 1 Blowgrub (8 xp) Heading North East will lead into the entrance of Camp Calluna (0 xp) South East - 4 Fungus Head, 1 Rockrat, 1 Quilltoad, 1 Shellspore, 1 Blowgrub, 1 Wallglider (22/18 xp) South West - Watergrub (0 xp) Down - 1 Hexaboar (5 xp) Down - 2 Dewdrops, 2 Blowgrubs (16 xp) East - 1 Swampfoot (6 xp) Going west heads into the Deep Forest Checkpoint while going east heads into the Charred Forest Entrance (0 xp) ~Back to spot mentioned 3 lines higher~ West - 3 Pidgeflies, 1 Swampfoot, 1 Dewdrop (14 xp) West - 2 Webdanglers (4 xp) North - 1 Wallglider, 1 Batowl, 1 Tumor Pustosser, 1 Hexaboar (18 xp) ~Back to spot mentioned 2 lines higher~ West - 1 Blowgrub, 2 Tumor Pustossers, 1 Webdangler (11 xp) West - 1 Dewdrop, 1 Hazebug (6 xp) North - 4 Batowls, 1 Hexaboar, 1 Grabrat, 1 Swampfoot, 1 Webdangler (43 xp) North - 5 Wallgliders, 1 Blowgrub (18 xp) North - 1 Swampfoot (6 xp) West - 2 Slugrats, 1 Blowgrub, 1 Rockrat (9 xp) North East - 2 Slugrats, 2 Hexaboar (14 xp) South East - 2 Blowgrub, 3 Rockrat, (12 xp) East - 1 Fungus Head (1/0 xp) East - 1 Grabrat, 2 Blowgrubs, 1 Webdangler (10 xp) ~Back to spot 3 lines above~ North East - Composter (0 xp) East - 1 Dewdrop, 1 Quilltoad, 1 BlowGrub (13 xp) East - 2 Dewdrop, 1 Fungus Head (11/10 xp) North leads back to line Three Camp Calluna Starts at western entry point Entrance - Tanoak (resets elevators) (0 xp) North - No enemies (0 xp) North - 5 Slugrats, 2 Stinkbirds (18 xp) North - 1 Stinkbird, 1 Dewdrop (9 xp) East - 4 Wallworms, 1 Webdangler (18 xp) East - 1 Wallworm (4 xp) East - 3 Pidgebombers, 1 Wallworm, 1 Swampfoot (22 xp) East - 2 Hookbills (8 xp) North - 2 Wallworms, 1 Pidgebomber, 1 Blowgrub (15 xp) East - 3 Jellywogs (12 xp) South - 1 Hookbill, 1 Hexaboar (9 xp) ~Back to spot 2 lines above~ East - 1 Wallworms, 1 Stiltskin Runner (7 xp) East - 1 Hivehat (3 xp) East - 2 Jellywogs, 1 Dewdrop, 1 Silksnake, 1 Hivehat (17 xp) East - 3 Jellywogs, 1 Hookbill (16 xp) East - 1 Hookbill, 1 Stinkbird, 1 Dewdrop (13 xp) South West - 2 Blowgrubs, 1 Hexaboar (11 xp) West - Chief Junipers room (0 xp) North - Elevator Puzzle (0 xp) ----- (double check) West leads to the Center Camp Check Point ~Back to spot 3 lines above~ West - No enemies (0 xp) North - 5 Snakehoppers, 1 Hivehat (13 xp)